Caught Kissing?
by calleighstorres
Summary: When Calleigh gets sent a picture of her and Jesse kissing on her laptop, she realises that her relationship with him may be exposed in the process. Set in Season 8. Duquoza. One shot.


**A/N:** **I don't necessarily ship them, I just thought that experimenting with different ships would be a great challenge for me considering how used I am to writing about my preferred ships. And this concept was good for them, I suppose. :) **

**Set in Season 8, when Eric ****_wasn't_**** on the team.**

* * *

"Alright Jesse, we need to talk man." Walter stated as he saw the eldest CSI putting his stuff in his locker as it was the start of the day's shift.

Cardoza put his bag away and shut the locker. "Sure. What is it?"

"You like Calleigh, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Walter nodded. "Okay, well, would you ever prank her?" "If I wanted a round in my head, yes."

"Ok, Wolfe is dead then."

"What did he do?"

* * *

Calleigh opened up her laptop to see a picture of her and Jesse kissing. She immediately shut the laptop. The blonde was sure nobody had seen that but clearly she'd been proved wrong. There was no way whoever did this could've gotten those pictures on her laptop without using a hard drive. So maybe his prints would be on it and she'd find the culprit and kick his ass for this. None of the girls would do this. She knew that for a fact.

Whoever did this was going to get it. Because this was rather exposing. At the bottom of the photo, it had the words:

_'You and Jesse should get together. I've seen the way you guys stare at each other all lovingly.'_

From that note, she knew it was probably a silly prank from one of her colleagues. Question was who had the balls to commit to such a thing. Somebody who didn't necessarily feel intimidated by her. Which would suggest a friend. And someone careful. There were no prints on her laptop that didn't belong to her. So he used gloves. This was a mini investigation in itself. Although, it could be a not so close colleague.

It wasn't Walter because he was basically a level one CSI and newbies tend to not want to mess with their senior colleagues. Natalia was in court all day and wouldn't have time to have done it, or have access to her laptop. Jesse.. well, he wouldn't put a picture of them kissing on her laptop when it was him she was kissing.

So everything she had, landed her with Ryan Wolfe. Her usual case partner, colleague, friend and a chaotic neutral of a person.

She dialled his number into her phone and held the phone to her ear, awaiting on an answer. He always answered her because he was that sweet friend.

"This is Wolfe." He answered in his usual business-like tone of voice.

"Ryan, it's Calleigh. Did you take a picture of me and Jesse yesterday because there's a drive transmitted photo on my laptop of us on my screen?.."

As much as Ryan would take credit, it wasn't him that had done it. Calleigh would absolutely murder him if he had. "Cal, honey, I love you but I wouldn't take a picture of you kissing one of our colleagues." "All you had to say was no, babe. No need to use 'honey' on me." She could tell he was grinning right now. They did tend to joke around and use pet names on each other just because it was a comfortable, mutual thing in their friendship. He was a close friend of hers. And he wouldn't blackmail her.

"Honey." He repeated, holding back a laugh.

"Ryan, where are you?"

"Well _babe_.. you see, I'm getting some coffee. I was planning on bringing you some chai tea but if you don't want it.."

Calleigh immediately knew it wasn't him after that. "No, no.. chai tea is fine. Any idea who could've done it?" "Probably someone in admin, evidence control or A/V." He suggested.

"Okay. Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, bullet girl. There are people who think I'm talking to my non existent girlfriend, bye Cal!"

With that, the call ended. He really was a piece of work, but she did love him. He'd been her best friend since he joined CSI and she wouldn't really have it any other way. Ryan was the only person who had figured out what was going on between her and Jesse. Because he knew her well enough.

And besides, confetti is most he would go with for a prank.

Later on in the day - Calleigh had finally found out who was responsible for the photo and they were suspended by Internal Affairs after she confronted them.

The blonde was going to the Trace lab when Jesse caught her eye as he had come out of the elevator. "Jesse! Hey." Cardoza saw Calleigh and walked over to her. "Are you okay? I heard someone was kinda, almost, blackmailing you?" Calleigh chuckled. "Nothing chai tea from Ryan couldn't solve."

"As long as it's sorted now."

"It is." She said, now being able to grin at her lover.

Jesse nodded. "And it wasn't Ryan?" "Nope. He was at the coffee place, being stared at by people while mocking me." The two laughed and together, made their way to the Trace lab.

Even though they weren't yet able to give what they had an official title, they knew that what they had was good and there wasn't anything that would pose a threat to them. Not with the seniority they have. And their power as a couple. They were moving forward with their relationship, now confident that it was going somewhere for sure.


End file.
